Game, Set, Laugh!
Game, Set, Laugh! is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang attends a tennis tournament, but a famous tennis player is haunted by a creepy clown from her past! Plot A woman was hitting tennis balls on a tennis court at night under the lights. The balls stopped feeding out of the machine and she sat down and drank some water. "I'm pumped for tomorrow's match against Rose Gold." She said happily. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "Better get back to practicing!" All of a sudden the lights shut off, and a menacing giggle was heard. "Hehehehe! Hard to practice in the dark Emily?" The voice giggled as a clown with glowing red eyes jumped over the fence. "Ahhhh! Clown!" She screamed. "Remember me? Hehehehe! You won't be winning this tournament Emily, don't even dream of it!" The clown giggled. Emily ran over to the ball machine and filled it with tennis balls and turned it on. The balls shot out at the menacing clown as he ran off. "Don't even dream of it Silly Girl!" He laughed as he ran away. Emily trembled in fear as she stood alone on the dark courts. --- The gang was walking through a fancy country club. "Like, Daphne, your parents really know how to live life!" Shaggy said happily. Daphne giggled awkwardly. "Yeah... Listen I only brought you guys here so you could watch the tennis tournament. I hate Twin Keys Country Club, and I hate all the rich snobby people who think I'm snobby too." Daphne ranted. "If anyone asks, my name is Josephine." "Ok... Anyway... I'm so excited for this tennis tournament, and while I love football, Tennis is the most graceful, elegant, and professional sport out there!" Velma said in glee. "Oh c'mon Velm? What about when someone gets sacked in football and breaks 3 ribs? Now that's what I call professional." Fred nudged Velma. "Tennis is just a superior sport I'm sorry." Velma said. "Hmph!" Fred crossed his arms. Shaggy and Scooby eyed the buffet and licked their lips. They ran over and began devouring the food, much to the disapproval of the other country club goers. A man in a fancy outfit walked over to Shaggy and Scooby and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but are you members?" He asked in a snobby voice. Shaggy's mouth was full and when he spoke food flew onto the man. "Like, we're with them." Shaggy pointed to the gang. "Yeah!" Scooby said happily. The man wiped the spit food off of him and looked at the gang. Fred and Velma stood there waiting and Daphne was hiding behind Fred. "Well then, eat away." Sighed the man. "Groovy!" Scooby said. A woman tapped Daphne on the shoulder and Daphne screamed. "Daphne Blake?" Said the woman. "Uhhh no hablo inglés?" Daphne responded. "I'd recognize you anywhere, you are so like your mother." She said hugging Daphne. Daphne sighed. "Who's your friend Daphne?" Velma asked. "This is Mrs. Bellafonte, the owner of the Twin Keys." Daphne said. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bellafonte." Fred said. "The pleasure's all mine. Here for the Twin Keys Cup?" She asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Emily Unger play today she's gonna kill it!" Velma exclaimed. "Oh my!" Mrs. Bellafonte said, shocked. "I mean... She'll do exquisitely?" Velma said. Mrs. Bellafonte nodded and whispered to Daphne. "They're not upper class are they?" Daphne glared at her. "No hablo inglés." She said angrily. "Haha Daphne you are a riot! See you later kids." Mrs. Bellafonte walked away. "This is why I hate the country club, the people here are so snobby and rude." Daphne complained. "It's ok Daph!" Fred comforted. "Now let's go get the boys and we'll head to the courts. --- The gang took their seats on the bleachers next to a bitter-looking old man. Emily and Rose and their respective coaches walked onto the court, waving at their fans. "Goooo Emily! Get an ace!" Velma cheered. "You shouldn't be cheering for Emily, she isn't a good person." Said the old man. "I, Perry, used to be her coach, but she fired me for no reason! Oh I'm hungry, toodles its Caviar break!" He said walking off. "He be bitter." Scooby shook his head. The whistle blew and the line judge hushed the crowd. "Before the game commences, please welcome last year's champion of the girl's tournament, Janine Coon!" Said Mrs. Bellafonte over the microphone. A girl came out onto the field carrying the trophy, she set it on the pedestal and approached the microphone. "Good luck to the ladies this year!" Said Janine as she went to sit in her seat. "Let the tournament commence!" Shouted Mrs. Bellafonte excitedly. Emily served and it was an ace. The crowd clapped and Velma went to cheer really loud, but Daphne covered her mouth. Emily grabbed another ball and went to serve the ball, but when she hit the ball it burst into confetti! "What the-" Fred said. "Like, did the Zoinks circus come to town?" Shaggy asked, pointing to the ghost clown who hopped down from off of the fence. "Heheheh! Game, set, match, I win!" The clown giggled. On the court Emily got scared and ran away. "Hehehehe! No victory for Emily?" He laughed. "Just victory for me!" He grabbed the trophy and hopped away. "Jinkies! Looks like we have a kooky mystery on our hands today." Velma exclaimed. --- The gang approached a cowering Emily on the court. "Do you know anything about that creepy clown Emily?" Velma asked. "Who are you guys? Wait is that Daphne Blake?" She asked surprised. "No, me llamo Josephine!" Daphne said. "Oh c'mon Daphne there's no need to pretend in front of me, I know how much you hate Country Clubs." Emily said. "You know her?" Velma asked. "Yeah her parents forced her here when she was a kid too. It's been so long Em!" Daphne said happily. "You probably know about this creepy clown right Dee?" Emily asked. "Oh yeah... The one at the Country Club Festival that kept following you!" Daphne remembered. "I've been afraid of clowns ever since and now this one has been haunting me for the past two days!" Emily sighed. "Like, Freddy, Scoob and I will go search for clues inside the country club." Shaggy said. "Yeah inside." Scooby agreed. "Ok boys, come back later, we'll still be here talking to Emily and investigating." Fred whispered. Shaggy and Scooby walked away and to the buffet. "Too easy!" Scooby giggled. "You'd think he'd know that the only thing we search for is something delicious!" Shaggy said stuffing his face with food. The two eyed the waiter from earlier who suspiciously ducked out of the country club. "Hmmm like that guy sure is strange." Shaggy said. "We should follow him!" "I don't see what could go wrong!" Scooby cheered. The two carried a platter of food with them as they followed the waiter to the tennis equipment shed. They both opened the shed and inside was the ghost clown! "Hehehehe! Looks delicious, can I have a bite?" He giggled. "Like, have all of it!" Shaggy said, handing the platter to the ghost as the two cowards ran away. The ghost threw the platter aside and chased them. The two ran over to the golf course and into a pro shop. The ghost followed but he ran into Shaggy and Scooby on a golf cart coming straight for him! "Out of the way!" Scooby honked the horn and the clown dodged the cart but followed them to the greens. There he saw them dressed like golfers who were lining up to putt their balls into the hole. "Hheheheheh!" He laughed. Scooby shushed him. "We're playing golf!" Scooby shamed. "Oh sorry." Giggled the clown as he walked away. He turned around to see Shaggy and Scooby driving away. "Don't think you escaped me you silly gooses!" Laughed the clown. --- "Who do you think would target you like this?" Velma asked. "Rose Gold. She knew I was favored to win, so she wanted to scare me away, or my former coach for revenge." Said Emily. "Why'd you fire the guy anyway?" Fred wondered. "He was using all of our funds to buy rich people food like steak, lobster, and caviar! We just couldn't afford to keep him. Luckily I have a new one." Emily explained. "Ugh rich people food." Daphne said in disgust as Shaggy and Scooby can be seen riding the golf cart in the background. "So why tennis and not football?" Fred asked. Velma facepalmed as Shaggy and Scooby flew over the fence on their golf cart. Everyone screamed. "I think my heart isn't beating..." Velma said. "Ooo that looked fun? What say you do that again, this time with a little more Daphne?" Daphne asked. "Like, I don't even want to do it again." Shaggy said, out of breath. "What happened to you to." Velma said, still gasping for air. "Man, I almost had a heart attack and I'm only a teenager, is that sad?" The gang nodded. "It was a rhetorical question." Velma stated. "Did you boys find any clues?" Fred asked. "Just Mr. Horrible Haunted Harlequin in the flesh." Shaggy exclaimed. "Agh!" Screamed Emily. "Sorry, it's just y'know clowns.." "Trust me I get you sister. Water is a menace!" Velma said. "Don't forget widths!" Fred said. "Or monsters!" Scooby said. "Or country clubs!" Daphne pitched in. "Oh and we also found that creepy clown ghost in the tennis equipment shed." Shaggy added. "Great! Then that's where we're headed!" Fred said. "Like, don't you mean the opposite?" Shaggy asked nervously. "No." Fred said. Shaggy and Scooby whimpered. "I'll just leave you guys to it then. No clown hunting for me!" Emily said. "I'll stay with her!" Scooby licked Emily. "No way, you guys know where this shed is anyway, we need your input!" Daphne cheered. "This'll be fun!" Shaggy and Scooby whimpered again. --- The gang walked up to the shed and walked in. "Nothing out of the ordinary in here, just a bunch of tennis equipment." Velma stated. "Lame! Why don't they play football at Country Clubs Daph?" Fred asked. "I don't know the answer to your question Frederick, however I don't wish to be asked another question about country clubs." Daphne stated, trying to hold back her anger. Scooby sniffed out some clown make-up. "Why would a ghost clown need make-up?" Daphne asked. "Maybe he's not really a ghost." Velma observed. All of a sudden a large bin full of tennis balls began to stir. Scooby gulped. "I hope that's just a living tennis ball!" The gang ran out of the shed only to run straight into the ghost clown! "Hahahahehhehe! What are you doing here you meddling stick-in-the-muds! Don't be silly and just stop meddling!" He warned ominously. "See nothing ever good happens at country clubs!" Daphne exclaimed. The chase starts The gang splits up Daphne and Velma run into the spa and the clown follows. They dress as masseuses and force the clown onto a massage table. They begin to wrap him in seaweed. They run away as the clown angrily tries to escape. Fred runs onto a dock with a bunch of yachts. He disguises himself as a hung-up fish as the clown passes by Shaggy and Scooby run onto the golf course where the clown follows. Scooby turns on the sprinklers. The clown runs away blocking his make-up. The gang is all running from the clown where they run into the maintenance shed. The gang and the clown all run out as Daphne is riding the driveable lawn mower and grinning. The clown runs away and into the country club. Chase scene ends. "Way to go Daphne!" Fred cheered. "Looks like mowing lawns isn't just a passion, it's also useful for scaring away ghouls." Daphne smiled. "What's this?" Velma picked up a slip of paper. "It says Emily Unger and then Nikipedia..." "Isn't that like an online encyclopedia?" Shaggy asked. "Mmhhhmmmmm." Scooby confirmed. "Like, I used that all the time for my projects in school." Shaggy said. "Great resource." Velma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I know that's why I got straight C's in school!" Shaggy said proudly. "That's my boy!" Said Scooby. Velma opened up her phone and opened Emily's Nikipedia page. "Jinkies! Now that's a clue!" Velma said. "Should we set a trap?" Fred asked. "I think so." Velma said. --- It was now night and Shaggy and Scooby were dressed like tennis players, volleying back and forth. Shaggy hit it and Scooby missed. "Woohoo! Game, set, match!" He cheered. Scooby crossed his arms. "Not fair, I only have paws!" The gang was waiting silently under the bleachers with Emily but no one was showing up. "We've played 3 games so far." Shaggy complained, I don't think he's coming. "Yeah I haven't seen a sign of Creepo the Clown." Fred said. "Agh!" Screamed Emily waking a bored, sleeping Daphne. "Watch out for the onions!" She said as she awoke. "I think you need to be playing Emily." Velma explained. "And maybe I can play against you... You know for the trap... And because your backhand is straight-up wicked!" "I've gotta face my fears, you're right Velma." Emily proudly stepped forward. "Wait a minute... The clown doesn't need to attack us so he's not going to that's it!" Velma exclaimed. "C'mon gang we've gotta go to the equipment shed." "I'll stay way back here for moral support." Emily cowered. --- The gang ran to the equipment shed where they saw the ghost clown! "Like, I feel like I'm a better moral supporter..." Shaggy whimpered. "Go Mystery Inc Go!" Scooby cheered trying to get out of the freaky situation. "Hey big nose! Whatcha doing there?" Asked Daphne loudly. "Why? Why do you do this?" Shaggy asked meekly. "I'm just plotting on how to get rid of you pesky annoying kids!" The clown giggled as he ran over to them. "Now that are trap is the whole way over there what are we supposed to do?" Fred asked. "Just run and we'll lure him there eventually." Velma said as the gang ran away from the creepy clown. The gang ran into the country club where many horrified people ducked away in terror. The gang ran out to the swimming pool where the clown chased them. "End of the line." Grinned the clown. "I don't think so! Set hike!" Fred yelled as he ran in and tackled the clown. The two flew in the air slow motion and splashed into the pool. Fred and the clown came up for air. "See grace and professionalism." Fred said. Velma rolled her eyes. The clown's make up began to run off. --- The police, Mrs. Bellafonte, and Emily gathered around the gang and a wet Fred. "Did you catch that creepy clown?" Asked Mrs. Bellafonte. "Have a look for yourself." Said Velma pointing to the pool. "Janine Coon?!" Said Mrs. Bellafonte. "Just as we suspected. You see Janine was upset that she had to give away her prized trophy to someone she knew was better than her, so she formulated this plan to steal the trophy and cancel the Twin Keys Cup." Velma explained. "Using the means of Nikipedia, Janine found a way to ensure that Emily and everyone else would be scared away. On Emily's page it exposes her fear of clowns." Daphne explained. "But the real kicker is where we found the clown every time after the its scare before the first match. It was always at the tennis equipment shed!" Fred explained. "And like that's where he hid the trophy. Janine was planning on smuggling the thing out of here after the tournament was canceled so she used that creepy disguise to scare away trespassers." Shaggy finished. "I would've gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling not as rich as me people!" Janine said angrily as she was blow-dried by the police officers then thrown into a police stretch limo. "A limo?" Velma said. "Ugh rich people." Daphne responded. "Wait like one thing I don't get, me and Scoob followed that snooty waiter to the tennis equipment shed, but like he wasn't there when we looked inside." Shaggy explained. "Oh that creepy clown kidnapped me and threw me into the bin of tennis balls!" The waiter said as he strolled towards the group. "What was a waiter doing in a tennis equipment shed?" Velma asked suspiciously. "I love the sport and I was going to practice my backhand!" He explained as he pulled out a racket and hit the ball which bounced all over the place causing a commotion and destroying things. "Keep practicing." Scooby stated. --- "And the match goes to Emily Unger!" Cheered the announcer. "Woohoo! Yeah Emily you killed it!" Daphne cheered for her friend. "Of course she won." Velma said. "Woohoo!" Fred cheered. "That was awesome she was all like pew and she was all like not in my house!" Velma looked at Fred. "Ok maybe tennis is equally as great as football." Fred admitted. Scooby jumped up and cheered. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" "Hey, get your nasty paw out of my caviar and lobster!" Perry yelled. Writer's Note Please review (: Locations *Twin Keys Country Club **Tennis Courts ***Tennis Equipment Shed **Spa **Golf Pro Shop **Golf Course **Dock Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost Clown Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Her disdain towards country clubs and rich people. Also trying not to talk to the rich people Quotes *"That was awesome she was all like pew and she was all like not in my house!" -Fred Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes